1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a valve stem, and more particularly to valve stem with a connecting cap for a tire pressure detector applied for a truck.
2. Description of the Related Art
With reference to FIG. 5, a conventional truck valve stem (60) has an outer section (62), an inner section (64) and a sealing nut (66). The inner section (64) is integrally and coaxially formed on the outer section (62), protrudes form an inner surface of a rim toward a tire mounted on the rim and has a distal surface and a keyed recess (642). The keyed recess (642) is formed on the distal surface of the inner section (64). The sealing nut (66) is movably mounted on the outer section (62) and is used for securely clamping the rim with the inner section for mounting the truck valve stem (60) onto the rim.
On the other hand, because people care about driving safety more and more nowadays, a tire pressure detector being integrally mounted on the inner section (64) of the truck valve stem (60) to monitor air pressures inside the tire is common and popular recently. The tire pressure detector wirelessly and continuously sends electromagnetic wave signals related to the air pressure to a tire pressure monitor system (TPMS) to allow air pressures to be constantly readable.
However, a person has to replace the whole package of the truck valve stem with the integrally mounted tire pressure detector when the tire pressure detector is damaged or out of function, but this makes waste.
The present invention provides a valve stem with a connecting cap for a tire pressure detector to obviate or mitigate the shortcomings of the conventional truck valve stem which is not capable of connecting with a wireless pressure detector.